Summertime Blues
by caseymac42
Summary: A summer heat wave proves to be the least of Johnny's worries.


Summertime Blues

The last one to arrive for the start of the shift was Johnny. Entering the locker room without his usual high energy, he lethargically made his way over to his locker.

"Morning, Johnny." greeted Roy cheerfully.

It was a few moments before he was met by an indecipherable mumble.

"Johnny?" Roy repeated, a touch of concern in his voice.

"What?" Johnny responded rather irritably.

"I said, 'good morning'."

"I heard ya." Johnny continued to grumble.

"What's a matter Johnny baby…did ya wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Bated Chet.

"Chet…"

"What?" The Irishman tried to feign innocence.

Roy gave Chet a look that told him to back off.

Chet sighed loudly and shook his head. "Okay…I'm leaving. Some people are too sensitive."

Chet closed his locker and left, joining Marco and Mike in the kitchen.

Once Chet had left the room, Roy tried to get to the bottom of his partner's surly mood.

"What's going on with you, Johnny? DID you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" The senior medic tried to be funny, but it obviously didn't work.

"Roy, don't hassle me…I'm not in the mood."

Johnny finished buttoning up his shirt, tucked his shirt in, and turned around to tie his shoes.

Seeing Johnny's face for the first time that morning, Roy grew concerned.

"You alright, Johnny? You don't look so hot."

Sniffling, Johnny answered. "I have one of those wonderful summertime colds…and it's 105 degrees outside."

"Are you sure that's all that's bothering you, Johnny?"

"What do ya mean, is that all? Isn't having a bad cold in the middle of a heat wave, enough?" The annoyance continued to be evident in the paramedic's voice.

"Take it easy, Johnny…what I meant was that you look like you're bothered by more than just a bad cold. Did something else happen?" Roy was convinced that there was more to his partner's bad mood than just a cold.

"What didn't happen? The power in my building was out for most of the weekend…I had no air conditioning."

"Oh Johnny…why didn't you call me? You know you would have been welcome to stay with us for the weekend…the kids woulda loved that."

Johnny smiled weakly at his partner. "I know, Roy…and I appreciate that…but I decided to just tough it out. I was miserable…no sense in making everyone else miserable, too."

Roy smiled to himself. **No…instead you're gonna make all of US at the station miserable**

"You'll be okay, Johnny?" Roy asked with concern.

"I'll survive…as long as Chet leaves me alone. We better get to roll call."

As the two paramedics made their way out to the kitchen to join the others, Chet started to snicker.

"So…did you get to the bottom of what's bothering his royal heiness, Roy?"

Before either of the paramedics could respond, Captain Stanley entered the room.

"Mornin' fellas."

Greeting their Captain, the men settled down into place.

"Glad to see you all here." Hank paused when he caught a glance at Johnny's face. "You okay, John?"

"I'm not dying, if that's what you're asking…just a cold."

"Okay…well…" In light of seeing that his junior paramedic was not feeling very well, Hank dreaded telling his crew the news of the day.

Sensing that Hank was stalling, Marco spoke up. "Cap…is something wrong?"

"Well, Marco…I guess you could say that. I hate to be the bearer of bad news…but…it seems that the air conditioner in the dorm is broken. It apparently broke in the middle of the last shift."

The guys were all grumbling about the news.

Chet was the first one to speak up. "So what are we gonna do about it, Cap?...it's like a million degrees outside."

"Right now, there's nothing we CAN do about it, Chet. Captain Hookraider took a look at it…said that it's beyond repair. I guess either all the shifts chip in for a new one…or we go without one."

Hearing that statement, the guys continued to grumble.

"There's more…the rest of the news is that tomorrow…we're scheduled to be part of a fire drill at the old oil refinery at Miller Park. Also…Roy, you and John are on fire inspection duty today."

Johnny let out a loud groan. "Cap…you gotta be kidding. We're in the middle of a heat wave."

Feeling somewhat badly for his junior paramedic, Hank tried to put a positive spin on the situation.

"Well, John…if it's any consolation…if you guys get started early…you won't have any chores to do."

Johnny sniffled and let out a sigh. "It isn't."

Chet stood with his arms crossed firmly across his chest, and a pout on his face.

"Hey…that's not fair, Cap. Why do they get out of doing chores?"

"Mind your own business, Chet." Roy responded before Johnny could, knowing that his partner's response would be much more harsh.

Taking a closer look at Johnny, Hank decided that it might be worth a shot to encourage him to take the current shift off. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather be home in bed, John?"

"I'll be alright, Cap. Home in bed is the last place I wanna be…apparently our dorms are, too."

"No air conditioning in your apartment, pal?"

Johnny exhaled loudly. "No power all weekend. Are we done here, Cap? If we're gonna get through these inspections, Roy and I probably should get going."

"Yeah…go ahead." Hank replied, nodding his head.

The two paramedics made their way to the squad…Roy at his usual pace, Johnny much slower.

"We should check the supplies Johnny, Dwyer said they were low on a few things."

Roy noticed the irritation on his partner's face, but decided to hold his tongue…and didn't say anything. He knew Johnny wasn't feeling well and was already in a bad mood…saying anything would only worsen the situation.

After quickly checking the supplies, they made their way to their first stop, a diner called "Volkswagon Vic's".

While Roy was driving, Johnny sat looking at the clipboard with the list of all the places that they'd have to stop at.

Seeing the name at the top of the list, he sighed loudly.

"'Volkswagon Vic's'…what the hell kinda name is that?" Johnny said, shaking his head slowly.

Noting his partner's irritated tone, Roy responded. "Easy there, Johnny, " and after pausing added, "You're sure you should be working?"

"Why?" Johnny asked pointedly.

Roy was filled with disbelief. "Why? Because you're sick."

**Because with your temperament right now…it's gonna be a long shift, and with this heat wave we're in…**

"Don't worry about me…you just keep driving." said Johnny, pointing in front of them.

Arriving at their destination, "Volkswagon Vic's", the two paramedics got out of their squad and made their way into the diner.

They were promptly greeted by a young woman who was dressed in a pink blouse and blue skirt, and whom they assumed was the hostess.

Smiling warmly at the two men, she introduced herself. "Hello there, gentlemen. I'm Charlene. Anything I can do for you?"

With Johnny's less than sunny disposition in mind, Roy took it upon himself to deal with the woman.

"Hi there. We're with the LA County Fire Department. I'm Roy DeSoto and this is my partner John Gage. We're here to do the annual fire inspection. Is the manager around?"

"Sure thing, sweetie. I'll go get him."

Charlene disappeared for a few minutes and then returned with a gentleman. The man appeared to be in his early fifties, and wore a pair of black slacks and blue dress shirt.

"Good morning, are you the manager?" Roy asked.

"I sure am…Charlie Brown's the name…and yeah…I know a pretty corny name to throw on a person, ain't it?"

When Roy heard the name, he had to keep himself from laughing, but one look at his partner told him that Johnny was more irritated than amused.

"So you fellas are here for our annual fire inspection. If you follow me, I can show you around."

Charlie showed the guys around, and upon completing their inspection, was rewarded with a passing report.

"Mr. Brown, thank you very much. You have a very clean and safe establishment here."

The man smiled in response to Roy's comment. "Well, thanks for coming. Is there anything I can get you…coffee…tea...water?"

Roy smiled. "No thanks, we should be going. You have a good day."

As Roy and John turned around and started to make their way out of the diner, a young waitress carrying two glasses of ice water bumped into Johnny, getting the paramedic wet when the glasses fell over.

For a split second Roy wanted to laugh hysterically, but then genuinely felt bad for his partner…Johnny was not having a very good day.

The waitress was embarrassed and quite flustered. "Oh…I am so sorry. I…here let me help you."

Holding his tongue, Johnny instead took a towel that Roy had taken off the counter.

"Here Johnny…you can use this to dry off a bit."

"I really am sorry. I shoulda been more careful about watching where I was going." Offered the waitress.

Johnny shook his head and tried to keep his temper in check. "Don't worry about it." Handing the towel back to the waitress, Johnny once again followed Roy toward the front of the diner and out the door.

Walking to their squad, Johnny finally let the explosion out. "Oh for goodness sake…waitresses who can't watch where they're going have no right to be serving people. Suppose that had been hot coffee and not ice water? I coulda been burned."

"Relax Johnny…will you? The ice water on your pants and shirt will at least keep you a little cooler."

"Oh, you're quite the comedian, aren't you? Been taking lessons from Chet?"

Johnny climbed into the squad and closed the door a little harder than necessary.

Before getting behind the wheel, Roy looked up to the sky, offering a little prayer to the heavens.

"What's next on the list, Jun…Johnny?" Roy caught himself before he finished calling Johnny, 'Junior'. When his partner was in a bad mood, he absolutely despised being called Junior.

"Murray's Deli…it's on Cranmore…just down the street from the supermarket."

"Okay. Are you hungry at all, Johnny? We…we can always get something to eat at one of these places."

"No, I'm good. Look Roy, I'm sorry to be such a pain in the butt today. I'll try not to take it out on you." Johnny knew that he was acting like an obnoxious child, but felt that as badly and frustrated as he was feeling, he was justified in behaving that way.

"That's pretty gracious of you, partner. If you really feel that lousy…then why don't you just go home?"

"Home to what? The power's still out. The power company says that they don't expect it to be back on until tomorrow night at the earliest." Wiping the sweat from his brow, Johnny sighed loudly.

"Well, you can always stay at my house…Joanne wouldn't mind."

"Roy…I appreciate what you're saying, but it's okay, really…I'll survive."

**I'm glad YOU will…I just hope the rest of us will** Roy thought to himself.

Pulling up to their second destination, Murray's Deli, Roy made the observation that there were no cars in the parking lot. "There doesn't seem to be anyone here, does it?"

"No…it's probably closed, Roy."

"I'm gonna go check the door…you stay here."

Roy went to the door and noted the closed sign on it, but knocked anyway, thinking maybe someone might be inside. After waiting a minute or two, he returned to the squad.

"No one's there. We'll try again later."

"Later? Later as in today…or later as in another day?" Johnny asked hopefully.

Before Roy could comment on Johnny's last remark, the radio went off.

"Squad 51, man down, Dexter's Gym, 495 East Holcomb Street, cross street Maplewood, time out 0955"

Getting on the radio, Johnny responded. "Squad 51 responding."

Pulling up to the building, they got out and were met by a very hulking figure…a man who was at least 6"6 and weighed probably close to 300 pounds.

"Thank god you guys are here. Frankie, he's one of the trainers here…he passed out in the steam room."

"Did you move him?" Roy asked.

"No…he hit his head on the bench seat…we didn't wanna take any chances in hurting him."

Carrying their equipment, the two paramedics followed the very large young man.

"Okay, everyone clear out…the paramedics are here." The same young man called out to the others.

Entering the locker room, they made their way to the steam room. Knowing that Johnny was probably running a temperature, Roy was concerned when he realized how hot the steam room would be.

"Johnny, you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Roy. Let's just take care of business and get outta here."

Once in the steam room, their eyes popped out of their heads when they saw the size of their victim…he was even bigger than the man who had met them when they had first arrived.

Knowing they couldn't move their victim, they went in with their equipment and started to examine him. Frankie was still unconscious and bleeding from a gash on the back of his head from where he hit the bench.

Johnny started to take vital signs, while Roy got Rampart on the bio-phone.

After putting a c-collar on him to protect his neck, and bandaging up his head wound, Roy and Johnny carried out the treatment orders, and prepared to ready Frankie for transport. Knowing that they wouldn't be able to roll him onto the backboard and lift him onto the stretcher by themselves, they enlisted the help of several of the other very large strong men from the gym.

By the time they exited the steam room, both paramedics were drenched with sweat. Following the stretcher to the ambulance, Johnny climbed in and Roy handed him the bio-phone and drug box.

"See ya at Rampart, Johnny."

Tired and drenched with perspiration, Johnny could only weakly nod his head.

When the ambulance arrived at Rampart, and Johnny got out with his victim, Brackett and Dixie became concerned when they saw how tired and sweaty Johnny looked.

"You alright, Johnny?"

"I'm fine, Doc…just a little hot. You need me in here?" He asked with a hopeful sigh.

"No…we got it, Johnny…go cool off."

Leaving the treatment room, the junior medic made his way to the men's room, where he splashed cold water on his face and used a wet paper towel to wipe himself down. A few minutes later, he was joined by Roy who was doing the same thing.

"Johnny?" Roy asked his partner with concern.

"I'm fine, Roy…I already told you that. I just hope we don't have to go on anymore calls like that last one…that guy was a moose…and in a steam room of all places?"

"Yeah. Well, if you're ready to get going, we should continue our fire inspections."

Johnny could only let out a loud groan. "Roy…can't we leave the rest of these for B-shift?"

"No…we can't. Cap expects us to get these done…we need to do them."

Going to the base station to retrieve their equipment, the two of them were met by Dixie, who stood there shaking her head at the sight of the two drenched paramedics.

"Boy…you guys look like you went for a swim in your clothes."

"Steam room, Dix…it was hotter than hot. Let's get going Roy…maybe we can stop by the station and change before we get back out on the road."

"Okay. See ya later, Dix."

The nurse nodded her head, and watched concernedly as Johnny lethargically walked away, followed by Roy.

Once back in the squad, Johnny went on the radio. "LA, Squad 51 available and returning to quarters."

However, before they could return to the station, their radio once again went off. "Station 51, structure fire, 118 Parker Street, cross street Millwood."

"10-4, LA…Squad 51 responding."

Roy once again looked over at his partner, hoping that Johnny really was well enough and had the energy enough to continue on in the shift, especially with this structure fire they were going to.

When they arrived at the burning structure call…a white and green two-story house, the engine crew was already on site. When Hank saw how drenched the two paramedics were when they got out of their squad, he became curious.

"You guys go for a swim or something?"

"Steam room." Roy responded while he and Johnny got their turnout coats on and their air tanks. "What do we have, Cap?"

"The neighbor who called the fire in, isn't sure, but she thinks that the couple who live here…their teenaged daughter is still inside…Monica. Apparently, the girl's been sick with some stomach virus or something the last few days. Her room is on the second floor, in the back of the house."

The paramedics carefully made their way into the house, Chet and Marco following behind with a hose.

"Monica…" The two paramedics called out. They were met with no response.

When they made it to the girl's bedroom, they found her on the bed, unconscious. Roy scooped her up, and he and Johnny made their way out of the house, leaving Chet and Marco to put out the fire.

Laying their young female victim down on the grass, the two paramedics both quickly shrugged off their air tanks, took off their coats, and set about examining her. Monica was a rather pretty girl with long blonde hair, but was currently covered with soot form the thick smoke.

After putting O2 on her, Roy started to take her vitals. "Johnny, you wanna get Rampart on the phone."

"Sure. Rampart, this is Squad 51…how do you read?" asked Johnny as he hailed the hospital on the bio-phone.

"Go ahead 51," responded the calm voice of Dr. Brackett on the other end.

"Uh…Rampart…we have a female, approximately 15 years of age...victim of a house fire. Neighbor says that she had been suffering from some kind of stomach virus the last few days…she is currently unconscious…we have her on O2…no other injuries noted. Stand by for vitals."

"Ten-four, 51."

After passing along the vitals to Rampart, Johnny started the requested IV, and Monica was readied for transport.

The neighbor came over to them as they were putting her into the ambulance.

"Is she going to be okay?" The older woman asked worriedly.

Roy smiled warmly at the woman. "She should be. Is there any way that you can reach her parents?"

"I'm not sure. I…I guess I could call her father…he's at work. I don't know where her mother is…she left this morning sometime."

"Well, if you could call Monica's dad…and tell him that she's at Rampart General Hospital, and what happened with the fire and all…that would be a big help."

"Yes, of course."

Seeing the weariness in his partner's body language, Roy wasn't sure whether he should go in the ambulance, or have Johnny do it.

"Johnny, you wanna go in the ambulance or take the squad?"

"Uh…I…I guess I'll drive the squad."

"You're sure?" He asked doubtfully.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Just promise me that we don't have to do anymore inspections right now…if I don't see a shower and get a change of clothes…"

"Okay. Just be careful."

Roy climbed in and the ambulance doors were closed.

While directing Marco and Chet from his radio outside, Hank was watching Johnny out of the corner of his eye. He noted the paramedic's sluggish movements, and thought maybe he should send him home, but then remembered Johnny's predicament of not having any power in his apartment.

After dropping Monica off at Rampart, the paramedics were once again on their way to returning to the station. Fortunately, this time they were able to make it there.

While Johnny was quickly showering, Roy changed into a clean uniform and was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cold glass of water.

"Roy, John's okay? He looks like he's ready to drop." Hank inquired, his fatherly instincts taking over.

"He says he's okay, Cap. I think he'll feel better after his shower…he was pretty overheated. I'll keep an eye on him, besides he's got nowhere else to go."

"I thought about that myself." Hank replied.

"He can stay at my place, Cap." Stoker spoke up.

"That's generous of you, Mike…we'll have to ask Johnny what he'd like to do."

Chet and Marco both made the same offer.

Several minutes later, a cleaner and cooler Johnny came out to join the rest of his friends who were gathered around the table.

"How ya feeling, pal?"

Sniffling, Johnny smiled weakly. "I'm okay, Cap. Do Roy and I have to finish the rest of the fire inspections?" Johnny waited for his captain's response, hoping that he would get a reprieve and wouldn't have to do anymore of them that day.

"Well…how many of them did you get through?"

Roy responded for his partner. "We did one inspection, and another place was closed."

"Okay, I'll tell ya what…take a couple hours and relax, pal. You can always go back to it a little later…unless of course, you'd rather go home. Mike, Chet, and Marco each offered for you to stay at one of their places."

"That's nice of you guys to offer, but...I just as soon keep working."

Hearing his captain tell him that it was okay to put off doing the inspections was a huge relief to Johnny. It also made him feel good that his friends had made the offer for him to stay at their own apartments, but he didn't think he could take them up on the offer.

"Why don't you go rest or something, John."

Johnny let out a yawn. "Maybe I'll lie down. If I went on the couch, I'd probably stick to it."

John made his way to the dorms, and lying down on the bed, was asleep in minutes.

"Boy, he really looks lousy…I'm ALMOST sorry I got on him this morning."

"That's touching, Chet… I'm sure Johnny will be happy to hear that." replied Marco, doubtful of his friend's sincerity.

"What, Marco? I'm trying to be sincere."

Hank looked at his watch. "Well…it would appear to be lunch time. Marco…you wanna get lunch going, pal?"

"Sure thing, Cap." He answered with a smile.

Marco went to the refrigerator and started to pull out the ingredients for his meal preparation.

Looking curiously at his friend, Chet couldn't help but to be nosy. "What are we having, Marco?"

"Stir fry vegetables over rice. You wanna help?"

"Stir fry vegetables over rice? What are you trying to do to us, Marco?"

"Well Chet, I figured in this hot weather it would be better if we ate a little lighter."

Smirking at his friend, Roy couldn't help but remind Chet of Dr. Morton's diet study from a few years earlier. "You do remember Dr. Morton's suggestion, Chet…don't you?"

Hank chuckled at Roy's comment. "You could stand to lose a few pounds, Kelly…this heat wave we're in could end up being a positive for you."

"Oh ha…ha." Chet replied with a sarcastic laugh.

"You should be glad that Johnny wasn't in the room for that comment, Chet."

Hearing Stoker's comment, reminded Roy that he should go check on his partner.

"Cap, I'm gonna check on Johnny."

"Okay Roy…let me know how he's doing."

Roy left the room and headed for the dorms where he spotted Johnny sound asleep on his bed. Observing him for a few moments, Roy noticed that Johnny was a little pale, but appeared to be resting comfortably. Satisfied that his best friend was not in any dire straits, Roy returned to the squad room.

"How is he doing Roy?"

"He's resting comfortably, Cap. Hopefully, we'll have a slow afternoon and Johnny will be able to get some rest…but I'll keep an eye on him, anyway."

No sooner had those words come out of Roy's mouth, when the alarm sounded, and the station was called out for a car accident.

"Station 51, MVA, Canyon Hill Road, Police will meet you at scene."

Hank got on the radio and acknowledged the call. "Ten-four LA, Station 51 responding, KMG365."

Hearing the alarms go off, Johnny met the rest of the crew in the bay.

Looking at Johnny's pale face, Roy continued to hope that Johnny would be alright to continue.

"MVA, Johnny…Canyon Hill Road."

Johnny looked with annoyance at his partner. "I heard the response, Roy…I have a cold…I'm NOT deaf."

Roy sighed inwardly and got in behind the wheel. He suddenly had a bad feeling about things…not only was Johnny sick, but he was annoyed and downplaying the severity of his symptoms…a bad combination.

Arriving at Canyon Hill Road, they were met by the police.

Following the police cruiser, they made their way to the accident site.

Getting out of the police vehicle was Johnny's friend Murphy Greenbush.

"Hey Murph."

"Hey Cap."

"What do we got?"

"Well, we got a phone call from someone about a car going off the road."

All the men gathered at the side of the road and looked down. Precariously balanced on the edge of a cliff was the car…a red sedan.

Calling down on the engine's microphone to try to elicit a response from the occupants of the overturned vehicle was Hank.

"Hello…can anyone hear me?" When no response came, he continued. "This is Captain Stanley from the LA County Fire Department…help is on the way…just stay still and relax."

Hank turned and looked at his two paramedics…he noticed that Johnny was not looking particularly good at the moment.

Hesitating at first, he spoke. "Roy…what do you think?"

Catching Johnny's increasingly pale color, Roy didn't know if his captain was referring to the rescue operation or to his partner. "Uh…I…I think you should call for more manpower, Cap. In the meantime, why don't me, Chet and Marco go down and fasten a line to the car so it doesn't go over the edge."

"Good idea."

"What about me, Roy? I'm not totally helpless here, you know." Johnny said irritably.

"I know, Johnny…but right now…I'd feel better if you stayed up here…truthfully you're looking pretty ragged right now."

"Roy, stop acting like you're my mother or something…I feel fine."

Walking away from the others, Johnny went to retrieve his safety harness and some rope.

It was at that time that Hank noticed the smoke coming from the overturned car. He knew they needed to get things moving. He gave directions to his crew and then got on the radio and called for more manpower.

Watching Johnny as he prepared to make his way down with the others, Hank had the same bad feeling that his senior paramedic had…that Johnny shouldn't be involved with this rescue.

With Hank, Mike and Murphy manning their lines, Roy, Johnny, Chet and Marco made their way down to the downed vehicle. Attaching the rope to the car, the four of them all prayed that it held. Chet and Marco used their fire extinguishers to put out the fire.

Once the fire was out, the two paramedics set about trying to work their way into the car to check on their two passengers…two teenaged males. Roy was so immersed in his work, that he didn't notice Johnny stumble slightly.

"What do ya got, Johnny?"

"Uh…he…he…he's unconscious." Johnny suddenly felt very dizzy, and tried hard to compensate for it.

Paying full attention to Johnny now, Roy knew his partner was in trouble.

"Johnny?" He called in concern.

There was no answer from the junior paramedic, as he passed out and fell backwards, hitting his head on a nearby rock and ending up perilously close to the edge of the cliff. Watching the scene unfold from above, Hank gave directions to the newly arrived firefighters and paramedics from Station 110.

Getting on the handi-talkie, Hank radioed down to his men. "Roy, hang on…help is on the way."

Roy looked over at his partner, who despite still wearing his safety harness and was tied off, was resting perilously close to the edge of the cliff.

"Chet, go check on Johnny…but don't move him."

The firefighter did as he was told. Feeling for a pulse, he was relieved to have found one. "His pulse is weak and rapid…and he's really pale…and hot."

"Okay, sit tight…more help is coming."

While Chet stayed beside Johnny, Roy continued checking the driver of the downed vehicle.

When the paramedics from 110's arrived, Roy got them up-to-date on the situation. "Alex, I need one of you guys to check the passenger. This guy seems to be holding his own. I'm going to check on Johnny."

Roy slowly made his way over to his partner. "Johnny…can you hear me?"

When there was no answer coming from the downed paramedic, he grew concerned. Getting on the radio, he called up to Hank and told him about Johnny as well as their two other victims.

The requested additional equipment was sent down, including a third stokes.

While 110's paramedics took over the care of the first two victims, Roy set about taking care of his best friend.

Chet helped Roy put the c-collar on his friend, as well as helping him to logroll him onto the backboard.

When Roy went to take Johnny's vitals, he was startled at how hot his partner had become.

Getting on the bio-phone, Roy contacted Rampart. "Rampart, this is Squad 51, how do you read?"

Responding back on the radio was Dixie. "We read you loud and clear, 51…go ahead."

"Uh, Rampart…we have a car over a cliff…two males, approximately 17 years of age…and a code I. Squad 110 will be transmitting information on two victims. Be advised that code I is John Gage."

"Ten-four, 51."

Dixie momentarily paused to get her nurse's attention. "Carol, please get Dr.'s Brackett and Early…we have three victims at a car accident."

"Yes, Miss McCall."

"51, do you have code I's vitals?"

"That's affirmative, Rampart…" Roy updated Dixie on Johnny's vitals and other injuries.

The next voice to come on was that of Dr. Early's giving Roy the treatment orders.

"Ten-four, Rampart."

Starting the IV on Johnny's left wrist, Roy could only look down at his partner and wonder why he didn't insist on Johnny staying topside.

As the three victims were brought up, Roy could only hope that Johnny's "cold" didn't cost his friend his life.

"How is he, Roy?" A concerned Captain Stanley asked.

"He's still unconscious…has a hell of a bump on the back of his head…and he's burning up."

Hank had the foresight to radio for a helicopter to transport their victims. Once the three victims were safely tucked away inside the helicopter, and Roy and Alex were inside, they took off. Up in the air, the two paramedics continued to check on their precious cargo…making sure that each of them were stable.

Making good time, the helicopter landed at Rampart's helipad, and the three victims were brought into the ER, Roy and Alex quickly following behind them.

At the moment, of the three victims, Johnny because of his high temperature, was deemed to be in the most serious shape of the three, and was thus seen by Dr. Brackett.

"Johnny? Can you hear me?"

Brackett's question was only met by quiet. After getting a little more information on Johnny's condition from Roy, the paramedic was ushered out the door.

Out in the hall Roy was met by the rest of a very anxious 51's crew.

"Roy? How's Johnny?" Hank asked in a calm but worried voice.

"He's…he's still unconscious, Cap. They're examining him now. Hopefully, we'll have some news soon."

Inside, Johnny was carefully stripped and cooling measures started. His temperature was over 103. Blood and urine was taken, and calls were made for x-rays and a CT-scan.

As Johnny was getting ready for transport for his scan, Brackett and Dixie came over to the five worried firefighters.

"Roy, as sick as Johnny is…what was he doing at work? With this heat wave we're going through…he should be home in bed."

The paramedic nodded his head and explained that when Johnny had arrived to work that morning, his condition didn't seem too bad. But with the heat wave and each succeeding call they had been on, Johnny had gotten hotter and hotter and weaker and weaker.

"Is he going to be okay, Doc?" An equally worried Chet asked.

"We'll know soon enough. He's getting sent for some x-rays and a CT-scan. Although, he took quite a blow to the back of his head, right now I'm most concerned with his rising temperature…it's heading to 104. I'll keep you guys posted on Johnny's condition."

After the doctor and nurse left the group, Hank addressed his crew. "Why don't we go to the lounge and relax. I can make us available from there. Roy, we can stay until we get called out. I'll call in for a replacement for Johnny, and as soon as I can get someone, I'll let you know."

Roy nodded at his captain.

An hour and a half went by with still no word on the downed paramedic. Then, Hank's radio went off, sending the engine crew to another structure fire.

"Ten-four, LA. Roy…call us as soon as you hear anything."

"I will. Be careful out there."

Watching as his friends left the room Roy could only hope that he'd be receiving news on his partner soon.

An hour after his friends had left to go on a fire call, Dr. Brackett and Dixie came to the lounge to finally give news to the long waiting paramedic.

"Roy…"

"Johnny okay?" Roy asked anxiously.

"Yes…he's got one hell of a headache, though. He does have a moderate concussion and is extremely dehydrated, but his illness doesn't appear to be anything more serious than a bad case of the flu. His temperature is even coming down a bit."

The senior paramedic let out a loud breath. "That's a relief. Is he awake?"

"He's sleeping at the moment, but he did regain consciousness shortly after he was x-rayed. Johnny needs his rest right now. Why don't you get something to eat and see him a little later?"

"Okay. Will you tell him that I'm here…if he wakes up?"

Dixie smiled at her friend. "Of course, I will."

Before going down to the cafeteria, Roy called both the station, and Joanne to update them on Johnny's condition.

After making his phone calls, Roy headed down to the cafeteria. Despite being anxious about Johnny's condition, he found his stomach growling. After buying a hamburger, some chips, and a glass of juice, he sat down at a table and started to eat.

"Roy…mind if I join you?"

The paramedic looked up to see Johnny's policeman friend, Murphy Greenbush. "Sure, grab a seat."

"How's Johnny doing? I couldn't help but notice how worried you and all the guys were before."

"Uh…well, Dr. Brackett said that Johnny should be okay. He's got a concussion from hitting his head on that big rock, and a bad case of the flu. He's also real dehydrated and weak, but his fever is coming down slowly. He…he scared ALL of us."

Roy and Murphy talked and ate for over an hour.

"Well…I should get going. When you see that partner of yours, tell him no more slacking off on the job."

Roy smiled weakly at Murphy's joke. "I will. Thanks for your help out there today."

"Ahh…it was nothing…I was just doing my part to help. I'll see you around, Roy."

The two men shook hands and Murphy left to go home. After finishing a cup of coffee, Roy got up and placed his dish and cup on the counter, and made his way back to the ER.

"Dix, what room is Johnny in?"

The head nurse looked at her watch and smiled. "How about if I take you there myself?"

"That's fine with me."

The two of them made their way to the third floor.

"Room 319. Ready to see that partner of yours?" Dixie asked, already knowing Roy's answer.

"Yeah…sure am."

Entering the room quietly, they were both surprised to see their friend awake. He was very pale and his eyes were half closed, but when he saw who his two visitors were, he greeted them with a weak smile.

"Dix…Roy."

"Hey handsome. I just came to say a quick hello, and to bring your partner up to see you…I have to get back down to the ER. I'll check on you later."

"Thanks for comin'."

The nurse gave Johnny a wink and left the room. Roy walked closer to his partner's bed and pulled over one of the very uncomfortable black plastic chairs.

"How are you feeling, Johnny?"

"I'm okay…just hot. I'm sorry for snappin' at ya today, Roy. I know I was a bear."

"We all have our days. Before I forget, your friend Murphy Greenbush says 'no more slackin' on the job'."

"I'll have to 'member that." He replied with a tired smile.

"I didn't think you'd be awake."

"Neuro check. Don't think I'm gonna get much sleep these next couple days."

"Probably not. Well…considering, I guess you're not doin' too badly."

"Guess not. It stinks havin' the flu in the middle of a heat wave."

"Yeah. I better let you get back to sleep. I'm glad that you're doing okay."

"Thanks…me too."

Before anything else could be said, Johnny had once again drifted off to sleep.

Roy quietly got up from his chair and left the room…looking back at Johnny one more time, and realizing how close he almost came to losing his partner.

Three days later, Johnny was released from the hospital. After recuperating at his apartment for two weeks, the paramedic was able to return to work.

His first day back, the city of Los Angeles was once again in the middle of another heat wave.

Arriving at the station before his friends, Johnny set up a water bomb in Chet's locker. After quickly changing into his uniform, he went out to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and to chat with some of the guys from C-shift.

He had been catching up with his friends for about 40 minutes, when there was a loud groan from inside the locker room. "Gage…"

Looking up from his seat on the couch, Johnny smiled as a wet Chet made his way out to the squad room. "Somebody once told me…payback is a bitch."

"I'm not in the mood today, Gage…stay outta my way."

Johnny smirked at his friend. "What's a matter Chester baby…did ya get up on the wrong side of the bed or somethin'?"

Charlie Dwyer only shook his head. "It seems to me that old Chet here has a case of the summertime blues…"

With Johnny leading the group, they all sang, "And everyone knows that there ain't no cure for the summertime blues."

Chet continued to glare at his friend before turning around and making his way back to the locker room.

Johnny would continue to smile for a while…this was one score for him against the Phantom.

The End


End file.
